A Coordinator's Battle
by Badguy L I
Summary: Rinori and Kira both go to the same school but as the war begins, they find out that each are coordinators, as the war continues their relationship tensions rise, Kiraoc
1. A Normal Day Of School

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that are related to Gundam Seed or the anime. I only own oc characters for this story.

Rinori Tatsuka- A young girl who is actually a coordinator but she doesn't talk much; and she is usually silent for her shyness. She has long dark purple hair and blue eyes. She goes to school with Kira and his friends. She has a little robot pet named Kura-it was given to her as a present from Athrun.

Chapter 1: A normal day of school

It was only 12 noon and Rinori was walking through the walkways carrying her books hoping that she would be able to find her Kura. "Oh boy…I hope Kura hasn't gone too far off this time." Rinori said to herself. As she stumbled down the walkway she accidentally bumped into Kira and his birdie.

"…Hey, are you okay Rinori? You seem to be having trouble carrying those books." Kira said worried. "I-I'm okay I think I got it…" Rinori said as she picked up her text books one by one. "Here let me help you." Kira began picking up some of the text books as he helped Rinori back to her feet. "…Thank you, Kira. Um…I need to find Kura. It went somewhere…" she sighed as she held some of her books. "Oh, I can help you look for him. Is that okay with you?" Kira asked. Rinori smiled a bit and nodded. "Yes…that would be great." She said softly. Kira smiled and turned his head to his robot bird pet. "Okay birdie, go look for Kura. It seemed to have disappeared again." He said.

"…" Rinori sighed more and held her head down. Kira noticed her sigh. "Rinori don't worry-we'll find Kura soon. I promise." He said as birdie flew away. "…Okay." She said. As the two placed the text books in the lockers; Rinori glanced at her sketchbook and pulled it out. She also pulled out a few sketch pencils and a few paint brushes. "You like drawing Rinori?" Kira asked cheerfully. "…Yeah, I uh draw sometimes…" she blushed lightly in embarrassment. "Can I see some pictures?" Kira asked.

"…S-Sure." Rinori handed Kira her sketch book and looked away slightly trying to figure out what he was going to say. "These pictures are pretty good. You seem good at art, Rinori." Kira complimented as he gave her a smile. Rinori blushed deeply. "Oh, I uh…thank you." She stammered. "Hey. I guess we should get going to check if birdie found Kura." Kira said as he looked out the window. Rinori nodded. "Yeah…" she said. As Rinori and Kira walked outside to the patio and sat at the table. Mir and Sai came running to them. "Hey you guys." Mir said smiling cheerfully. Sai sat down at the table across from Kira with Mir right next to him.

"Hey Mir, hey Sai." Kira said. "Hey you guys…" Rinori said calmly. "Hey Rin. Are you okay?" Mir asked worried. "Kura has disappeared Mir. We're waiting for birdie to bring Kura back." Kira explained. Rinori nodded. "Yeah…I hope Kura is okay." She said looking at the forest. "Don't worry Rin. Everything is going to be fine I promise." Kira said gently as he noticed how sad she looked. "Yeah! Kura will be okay." Mir jumped up in excitement. "Oh boy she's happy." Sai said. "Oh come on Sai. You have to be positive about this." Mir said. Soon Fllay came up to them walking cheerfully. "Hello everyone!" Fllay said with a mere cheerful smile. "Huh? Oh, hi Fllay." Kira said surprised. "Sooo, what are you all doing on this nice day?" She said sarcastically. Sai turned to her.

"Nothing much really." Mir said making it sound like she was annoyed. "We were just talking that's all." Sai said smiling. "Oh. I see, well, I better get going." Fllay said walking away with a smile. "…" Rinori looked at Kira and then glanced at the table. Kira then turned to Rinori with a smile. "Lets go get birdie, okay Rinori?" he said. "…Uh…okay." She said nervously. As Rinori stood up; she noticed Kura running to her. "Kura! Kura!" It squealed as it jumped on her head. "Oh! Kura, you're back!" Rinori smiled as she looked up. Kira's robotic pet "birdie" landed on his shoulder. "Wow…that was good timing." Kira said to Rinori. Rinori smiled cheerfully. "Yes! It was good timing. Thank you Kira, you too birdie." She said. "That's good that you got Kura back Rinori." Mir said smiling. Sai smiled too. "Yeah, that is good. Oh snap, we better get going to class soon or we'll be screwed." He said looking at his watch. Everyone agreed and headed to the classroom. Just before Rinori entered the room; everyone suddenly heard an explosion and looked outside.

"What is going on?" Rinori looked at the fire; noticing that it was a building that was collapsing. "Rinori! Come inside now." Kira grabbed Rinori by the arm and pulled her in. Kura was shaking on Rinori's head. "Kira, what's going on?" Rinori asked shaking a bit in fear. "It's…" Kira looked out the window and noticed a Zaft ship landing firing at the other buildings. "It's Zaft Rinori…they're invading earth. Where are the earth forces though?" Kira turned to her.

"…They are after something." Rinori finally said. "What?" Kira questioned surprisingly. Rinori stood up and handed Kura to Kira and ran outside toward the base. "Rinori come back, it's too dangerous for you to be out there like this!" Kira ran after her. "Dammit…So they think I won't do anything to stop them, huh? Well, they're wrong!" Rinori thought as she entered the basement where the Gundams were hidden. "Rinori…" Kira then caught up with her and walked up beside her. Rinori's eyes were fixed on the five Gundams that were placed high against the walls. "Rinori…what is this place?" Kira asked.

"It's the artillery center, well, actually this is where the secrets of the weapons that the military has been hiding all this time." Rinori said coldly. "Zaft must be after them…" Kira added. Soon the alarm went off and the captain ran to Rinori and Kira. "You two there! What do you think you are doing in this area? It is off limits…" She said turning to Kira; she then glanced over at Rinori and nodded. "I see you are here with him Rinori. Okay then, he must be a coordinator also. Just like you." Rinori's eyes widened. "…!" she fell silent. "Wait a minute? You are a coordinator too, Rinori?" Kira asked. Rinori sighed and held her head down.

"Yes…I am a coordinator just like you Kira. I just don't like talking about it…" Rinori said. "Damn! These soldiers are coming." The captain ran outside and headed to the upper levels. "Kira, you shouldn't be here. You'll get hurt if you don't go to safety." Rinori said. "Hey, I'll be fine Rinori. I just can't leave you here by yourself. It wouldn't feel right at all leaving a friend in danger." Kira smiled. Rinori blushed lightly and nodded. "Okay." She said lifting her head up. As more explosions continued soon the basement was in flames as a Zaft soldier entered through. He had a gun on the side of his hip and a knife in his hand. "You two-leave the area now." He ordered.

"No, I won't!" Rinori refused. "Fine. I will have to kill you instead." He said gripping his knife. Kira stepped in front of Rinori. "I won't let you hurt her." He said confirmed. "…" The soldier didn't respond for a moment which led Rinori and Kira climbing on top of a Gundam. As the flames erupted, the Zaft soldier jumped up and attacked Rinori pinning her to the ground. "Why are you doing this?" she asked. "It's my duty." The soldier answered.

Rinori kicked the solder away and sat up coughing a bit from the smoke. She then noticed that four out of the five Gundams were missing. "Kira! They're gone!" Rinori shrieked. "Yes, we have acquired them…now just for the one that we all are standing on." The soldier stood up as he spoke. "…That voice, could it be?" Kira thought as he glared at the soldier. "Athrun?" Kira said. "What? That Zaft soldier is Athrun?" Rinori was shocked. The soldier took off his helmet; he had blue hair and green eyes. "Athrun, it's really you!" Rinori fell down on her knees crying. "Why are you doing this? It's not like you. It's not like you at all…" she said. Kira turned Athrun sighed at Rinori and shook his head in shame, "I know it was not my fault; I am sorry but I am a coordinator too. I had to go fight." He said. "Athrun…why here though? Why do you have to fight? You don't even like fighting." Kira said. "I know that Kira…I am sorry for that but I must do what is my task." Athrun sighed as he spoke. "We are all coordinators here. You each must choose what side are you on in this war."

Kira kneeled down and hugged Rinori. "Rinori…" Kira tried to think of

something to say to cheer her up. "Athrun, you used to act different; I mean we all were hanging out together. Just the three of us as friends and now this damn war has changed you." Rinori spoke wiping her tears away.

"Rinori…I'm sorry." Athrun apologized. Rinori held onto Kira tightly as she continued crying. "Rinori, it's okay." Kira said as he felt her tears soaking his shirt. Rinori stood up slowly with Kira and glanced toward the Strike Gundam. She ran to the head of it and opened the cockpit. "Wait-Rinori, what do you think you are doing?" Athrun yelled. Kira followed her and entered the cockpit. "Rinori, this is too dangerous." Kira warned. "I know. I won't let them take this last Gundam though." Rinori said activating it as the door closed. "I can't let this happen Kira. I made a promise to someone that these Gundams would not disappear." She said. Kira smiled gently. "All right Rinori…I am going to pilot this Gundam though, you can handle the defenses armory core." Kira said placing himself in the pilot's seat. "Okay got it." Rinori said smiling.

Chapter 2: Strange romance in a battle

Kira and Rinori has just activated the Strike and now they must fight together, but when they board the Arc angel; tensions between the two rise as knowing what has been going on. As Kira and Rinori share a first kiss together, people are becoming suspicious about their behavior.


	2. Strange Romance In Battle

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that are related to the anime Gundam Seed or any Gundam series, the characters I use are oc- which is Rinori Tatsuka.

Rinori Tatsuka- A young girl who is actually a coordinator but she doesn't talk much; and she is usually silent for her shyness. She has long dark purple hair and blue eyes. She goes to school with Kira and his friends. She has a little robot pet named Kura-it was given to her as a present from Athrun.

Chapter 2: Strange Romance in a Battle

As Kira and Rinori were inside the Strike Gundam, Rinori was looking through the Gundam's view and took a breath slightly as she nodded. "Hey Kira…" she said looking at the controls. "Yeah Rinori?" Kira asked switching the controls to manual. "Well I uh, I know that I can not let you take the blame for this but…" she blushed as she held her head down. Kira turned to Rinori with a smile.

"Rinori…" he muttered as he placed his hand on her shoulder. "It's okay, it isn't your fault. I didn't want you to do this alone Rinori. I promise that we'll be fine." Kira said concerned. "Um okay." Rinori agreed. The two stared at each other for a few moments then turned around to continue what they were doing. "…Rinori." Kira then grabbed Rinori by her arm and turned her around to face him. "Kira?" she questioned him by his actions. Kira then placed his lips on hers gently as he closed his eyes. Rinori blushed in embarrassment as her eyes widened. Kira then held Rinori tighter as she placed her hand on his chest. The two didn't stop until a few moments later. Kira and Rinori were both blushing with embarrassment of the act that they did. "I'm sorry Rinori. I didn't mean to-it's just that I couldn't help it." Kira stuttered. Rinori smiled gently and kissed him on the cheek. Kira smiled back then turned his head to the view through the glass.

"We better get going." He said thrusting the lever. "Yes." Rinori said as she pressed the buttons that controlled the defense system. As the Strike Gundam began walking on its feet; people through the city were running all over the place. Explosions continued and soldiers were invading still. "This is terrible, many people are getting hurt." Rinori said worried. "Yeah, it's like this place is going to disappear soon enough." Kira said as he moved the Gundam forward. As they spotted the four other Gundams; Kira pointed their location out to Rinori. Soon the four Gundams began flying away out into space.

"What the hell?" Rinori looked surprised as she watched them disappear. "This can't be-I can't stop them at all." Rinori sighed. Kira looked angry as he saw Rinori sigh. "…We will get them back, I'm sure of it." He said as he placed the voice command on speaker. "Hey, what do you think you are doing?" he asked. One of the four Gundams turned to him and answered, "That is none of your business but if you want to know then we might as well battle." Another Gundam turned to Kira, "Yeah. Get out of here dammit!"

"You all can't be serious in taking these away now. You don't know what possible hazard all of them can create if used improperly." Rinori said. "We are trained pilots you shouldn't worry." One Gundam said. "Nicol, you be quiet." Yzak said. "Well, I am just trying to reason with her…that is all. I don't like to be rude." Nicol said as he faced the Gundam toward Yzak.

"Well whatever." The Gundams flew away leaving Rinori and Kira watching them off in the distance. "I can't believe it…I can't do anything." Rinori began to cry as she turned around facing the defense control system. "All that time I thought my chance of being a coordinator would not affect my existence but now…"

"Now you and I have grown closer. I…" Kira turned Rinori around and kissed her on her lips deeply. Rinori held her tears in as she felt his warmth and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Kira…" Rinori said after they finished the kiss. "We better get to the Arc Angel before something else pops up." she finished. "Right," Kira agreed as the Gundam moved forward heading toward the ship. As the two entered the lower deck and headed down the stairs La Flaga waved to them cheerfully scaring Rinori slightly. "Hey, what took you two so long? We've been waiting for you."

Chapter 3: More news…

Rinori and Kira are beginning to express their feelings for each other more but is that a good thing for two coordinators to have an affair? Besides their relationship, The Arc Angel soon gets attacked by a mysterious Gundam. Who could it be?


End file.
